Maybe, we're not
by tenzeronine
Summary: No matter how hard you try,you can make the person you love cry


**This was my first ever Dramione Fic I wrote Months ago. It's a song fic form my favorite song OUT OF REACH by Gabrielle. Hope you will like this too**

"Draco…" Lucios Malfoy called his son with a cold voice

Someone told me that you are talking with that Granger girl, is it true my son? He added.

No father, I never talk to that Mudblood, not even going near to her. Draco lied to his father about what Hermione Granger.

_Knew the signs wasn't right__  
><em>_I was stupid, for a while__  
><em>_Swept away, by you__  
><em>_And now I feel like a fool_

Hermione Granger is sitting on one of the bleachers of Hogwarts Quiditch ground watching the games between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

She couldn't take her eyes to Draco Malfoy- the seeker of the Slytherin house, their group's enemy and the guy she secretly like.

Every time Draco score in the game Hermione wants to cheer and wave her props but the thing is she can't. She's a Gryffindor and her two bestfriends are also playing against Draco Malfoy's team.

The game lasted for an hour and half, Hermione is on her way to congratulate Harry and Ron when she meets Draco along the corridor. Everything became blur when Draco was just inches away from her. Suddenly Neville called her.

'Mione! Come here the groups waiting for you now. Hermione walk toward Neville's direction, Yet she still can't take her yes off to Draco just like how Draco can't take his eyes to her even though she is already far away.

_So confused__  
><em>_My heart's bruised__  
><em>_Was I ever loved by you?__  
><em>_Out of reach, so far__  
><em>_I never had your heart__  
><em>_Out of reach, couldn't see__  
><em>_We were never met to be_

The next day during Herbology class, Professor Sprout pair them for an activity. Harry paired to Luna, Ron to Grabbe while Hermione paired to Draco. The task is to cut the magical plan (which is one of the ingredients in making a sleeping potion). But unlike the other magical plan this one grows faster if you cut the wrong stem. Harry and Luna doesn't have any problem in doing the task because both are doing in properly, Ron and Crabe haven't done anything yet, Crabe is always go to Goyle who is paired with Neville and Ron don't want to make the activity alone. While Hermione was to busy to do the activity all by herself, not like Ron she will do the activity with or without her partner. Speaking of her partner, Draco Malfoy is also busy chatting wih his friends Pansy and Blaise.

Why do you have to be paired with her? Pansy ask

"I dunno" Draco just Replied.

Pansy went to the storage area to get something. Blasie went near to Draco and whisper _I know you like it, paired with that Granger girl_. Draco smile at Blaise after he heard what he said, he knows he can't hide anything form his best friend.

What are you two talking about? Pansy asks them as she went back to their table.

Nothing Draco and Blaise said.

Hermione look at where Draco is standing, laughing with his friends. She can't help but to stare at him from afar. While looking at them she saw Draco touching Pansy's face. Pansy holds Draco's hand, Hermione never blink an eye she saw how Pansy is so close to Draco and how she wish deep inside that she want to be Pansy one day and be close to him.

Miss. Granger! Professor Sprout shout as she saw Hermione almost cut her finger. What are you doing Miss Granger? You almost cut your finger? Professor Sprout asked. Hermione's state of mind back and saw a small blood in her hand, there she realize that she almost cut her finger. Draco went directly to her as she saw her hand bleeding.

Where is your partner Miss. Granger? Professor asked. I am here professor! Draco quickly answer as if he was just near to where Hermione is. Looking worried, Draco quickly swept the Hermione's blood using his handkerchief. Hermione heart beats faster as she feel the warm hands of Draco. Everyone in the class, except Blaise is shock as they see Draco's reaction.

What happened? Why you almost cut your hand? Draco asked her as he tries to roll his handkerchief on Hermione's hand.

N-N-Nothing Hemione's stuttering reply to Draco. Hermione felt happy when she saw Draco's reaction, she never though that the guy who's the main reason behind this is taking care of her as if she is a friend.

Okay! Class dismiss. Professor Sprout announces.

Thank you Malfoy, Hermione said and then she smiled at him.

Draco smiled back at her as he heard those words form her.

Harry and Ron quickly went to Hermione and ask if she's okay. Then the 3 of them left the room, while Draco left the room with his friends.

_Catch myself, from despair__  
><em>_I could drown if I stay here__  
><em>_Keeping busy, everyday__  
><em>_I know I will be ok_

That night after dinner, Hermione went to the library to do her assignment. While doing it she can't forget about what happened during their Herbology class. She can even feel the warm hand of Draco. Hermione leave her things for awhile and went near to the bookshelves as she saw the book she's looking for, she also saw Draco in that area. Draco smile at her and she smiled back at him. He wants to talk to her that time however he can't Blaise and Pansy is also there so what he did is he get a piece of paper write something to it and put it in the book. Before he put the book in the shelves he make sure Hermione saw it and gave her a sign that she should read what is in the page. Right after he left that area Hermione went directly near to wear the book and gets it. She finds the piece of paper Draco left.

_How do you feel now? Hope you are okay. Just leave your answer here._

That is what written in the paper Draco left for her. Hermione quickly answer him and put the paper back to the book. She went back to her table where she left her things. Draco notice her so he went back to the book shelves trying to see if Hermione answer his letter_._

_I'm fine now, thanks a lot for the help. Need to go now will check your reply tomorrow. Goodnight. _

Draco smiles after reading Hermione's reply to his letter. He folds the paper and went back to their place smiling. Are you okay Drake? Pansy asked. I'm very much okay he said smiling.

The following day Draco went to the library and go straight to the last bookshelve where the book is located. The book is too old and no one even try to touch it. He left there the new letter he writes for Hermione. Afternoon at the same day, Hemione went to the library not to do her homework, but to check whether Draco replies her letter. Since that day Slytherin's Draco Malfoy starts communicating with Gryffindor's Hermione Granger with the help of that old book. They talks about anything and found out that despite of there big difference, they are bit alike with each other in other ways. Months have past and the two are still communicating and this time their topics got a little bit deeper. This time they are talking about each other's dreams. One Friday after lunch, Hermione went to the library to check Draco's reply and like the other she found it but this time she notice that there is sometime different about the letter. But it's not about Draco calling her with her first name she's already used to it. It's about the content of the letter Draco wrote to her.

_My Hermione_,

_It's been 2 months now since the first day we start our secret conversation of ours. I'm so happy having a chance of knowing you and talking to you even though_ _it's_ _secret_. _You are really a good friend no wonder Potter and Weasley loves you. You know every time we meet at the corridors I want to go near you and talk to you, but I just can't. There are many people who will get mad at you and even with me and one of them is my Father. I don't want him to hurt you. You're my new best friend._

_By the way 'Mione there is something I want to confess to you, it is something I keep from other people and from you .And I know by now I should tell you this. Hermione Granger I like you not just as a friend but deeper than that. I like you since then, before that Herbology incident happened and I just want you to know that I'm so thankful that in that simple incident it gives me a way to be close to you and be your friend. I don't now after this letter you will still reply to me, but I'm still hopping you will. _

_Your Draco_

_P.S_

_Pansy Parkinson is not my girlfriend. (well I'm just informing you)_

Hermione smile after reading the letter. She couldn't believe a guy like Draco Malfoy is having the same feeling with her. She went directly to her dormitory after reading it, quickly look for quill and paper to write back to Draco. Before she sleep that night she went back to the library and put her reply inside the book.

_So much hurt, so much pain__  
><em>_Takes a while to regain__  
><em>_What is lost inside__  
><em>_And I hope that in time__  
><em>_You'll be out of my mind__  
><em>_I'll be over you_

The next day Saturday morning, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron decided to go to hogsmade. The same day that afternoon, the four of them went to The Three Broomstick and drink some butterbeer. On the way there Hermione saw Crabbe and Goyle and she was hopping that she will see Draco Malfoy with them too. As they enter the place she saw Draco Malfoy talking to Blaise . Hermione feel happy after she saw him in that place. When Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron find a table for them she sat in the chair where she can see Draco. While talking to the three, Hermione try to catch a glimpse of Draco, she tries to smile at him. Draco on the other hand can't help his self too, he smile back at her and even try to make funny face just to make her laugh even form afar. Hermione try not to laugh so that Ginny, Ron and Harry won't notice it. After awhile someone just enters the place, it was Pansy. Pansy went directly to Draco and their other friends. Hermione's mood suddenly changes when she saw Pansy moving closer to Draco. There she heard Goyle asking Pansy is it real you are Drake's new girl now? Draco was shock after hearing Goyle's question he quickly looks at Hermione's direction. I heard that Draco is falling for someone these days and as I can see you're the only girl talking with him so this mean that you are the girl Draco is talking about. Crabbe added. Maybe I am, said Pansy you can tell in her face that she is really happy believing that it was her Draco is falling to. Pansy move a little bit more closer to Draco and make the first move to kiss him, He try to avoid her kiss but he just realize that all the people in the place is already looking at them, even Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. And for him to save his Reputation as a slythrin Heartthrob and as a Malfoy he kisses Pansy back. While he was still kissing Pansy Hermione stand up and leave the place.

Where are you going 'Mione? Ron asked. Anywhere but not here! She replied. But why? Ron asked again. Just because I want too. Hermione angrily replied. Are you coming with me or not? I will just leave you three behind. Harry and Ron didn't talk but they stand up and leave the place with Ginny and Hermione.

After kissing Pansy, Draco look at the table where Hermione sit but when he look at the table, it was already occupied by another student and Hermione is no where to found in the place. He tries to search her but Hermione is already gone. When Hermione arrive at the castle she went directly to her Dorm and gets the box she was hiding under her four poster bed.

What is that Hermione? Ginny ask. Nothing it's just a piece of scarp I need to burn she replied. Ginny didn't ask her any question instead she went out to the common room. Meanwhile, when Draco arrives at Hogwarts he directly go to the Great hall trying his luck to see Hermione there but she was not there. Then he try the library but still Hermione is no where to be found. He wants to go to the Gryffindor tower but he knows he can't. It will be a big issue if they will see him in the Gryffindor tower. So he went back to the library and check he book and there to his surprise he saw a replied letter form Hermione.

_My Draco_

_Happy 2nd months to you too. I never thought we can make this secret this far. Like you, I also have fun talking too you, tell you my dreams and everything. And yes before I forgot to say this "Thank you" for everything. You make me feel happy with your replies; I even forgot that it was you the bad guy Draco Malfoy I'm writing with. *kidding* your not bad Draco I can tell you that. _

_About the thing you told me in your letter the one you said that "YOU-LIKING-ME" part, that one makes me really smile. I mean a lot. And yes Draco, I like you too. I like you more that I like Harry and Ron you know what I mean. And I'm hopping someday we can be together even just for one day, You and me talking and hugging each other not like this. _

_ Your Hermione_

_I know Pansy is not your girlfriend, but if one time I will see you kissing her I will really kiss your ass out until you cry. *kidding*_

Draco quickly run outside the library and look for Hermione, He is heading his way to Gryffindor tower where he knows he can find her, but as he try to run he heard a cry form a girl. As he look who is it, he saw Hermione Crying while burring the letter he gave to her. And he heard her says "From now one I will never ever believe in you!" Hermione snob more after saying those words. Draco suddenly change his direction instead of going to Hermione and ask forgiveness he went back to the Slythrin tower and leave her in the ground, because he knows no matter how hard he try to talk to her she won't even listen.

The end

_**Comment is always Love**_

_**Thanks for read this. Hope you like it.**_

_**x.**_

_**Tenzeronine**_


End file.
